Kaleidoscope
by KindredWriter
Summary: Peer into my collection of plot bunnies and story ideas I may or may not write later on. Ratings may change if needed.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: To further explain, only small snippets will be posted here. I meant to put the chapter I posted today here (Reunion), but I completed it and several following chapters for it, so there wasn't much point. Ideas I put here are not only WIP (works in progress), but simply rough drafts of ideas. I might not even end up writing some of them, and there may be vast differences between those I do post from here. I thought this would be a cool idea, that's about it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Journey to Heaven**

**By KindredWriter **

**Synopsis: Grim Reapers are not the harbinger of souls told in myth and folklore. They are guides of the dead who lead deceased souls to the afterlife. Nu awakens in Purgatory, told by her Grim Reaper, Ragna, she has died, and it is his duty as a Grim Reaper to protect and guide the young child's soul to her proper resting place.**

**Characters: Ragna, child Nu, Bang, Celica, Bullet, and Kagura.**

* * *

Nu felt strange opening her eyes, as if detached from herself. Light and ephemeral before melding back into a corporeal entity. She rubbed her arms, cold and uncomfortable in both her body and the dark room she found herself in. Bright crimson orbs surveyed the small room, familiarity and discomfort raising goosebumps all over her pale skin. Her hazy memory could not recall what she did last before succumbing to slumber. Mesmerized, Nu stared at the off television screen, curiosity toward her non-existent reflection ceased by unknown approaching footsteps.

Her eyes darted to the door. She pulled the sheets up for only her eyes to poke out and watched the door creak open. A figure garbed in an ominous black cloak and massive scythe in tow strode in. Nu shut her eyes, hoping the mysterious person would leave if she waited them out, but she closed her eyes far too late. Closer, his shadow soon loomed over her. "Hey," his gruff voice startled her, "c'mon kid, I know you're awake. Time to get going, I'm on a time table." Met without response, he poked her with the top of his scythe. "Hey? Heeeey!? Dammit, would you get up already, I saw your damn eyes open." A brief pause and Nu pulled the sheets down, frightful crimson eyes met mismatched nonchalant ones.

"W-who are you? W-what are you doing in Nu's room?" the child barely managed to voice.

"My name's Ragna, I'm your Reaper."

"My… Reaper?"

"And we're not in your room specifically, this is Purgatory. But to keep it short and sweet, you're dead, and I'm here to take you to your resting place." Ragna said.

Nu sat up and her sheets fell, shocked. "Dead? Nu is…dead?"

"Yeah." The Reaper introducing himself as Ragna retrieved a book from his cloak and flipped through its pages until she came to "N" as the girl patted herself. "Nu… Nu… Ah, there we go. Yeah, you were supposed to die on the eighteenth of September, but you kept prolonging it and it got pushed back to now. Completely effed up my schedule in ways you wouldn't believe…"

"Nu can't be… How is she…?" Innocent eyes looked up to Ragna for an answer.

"I guess if this'll make you come along… How about we strike a deal? I tell you what happened, you come along– no questions asked, got that?" Nu nodded after a moment of contemplation. Ragna began. "Ever since you were born, you weren't gonna live too long. Doctors diagnosed you with cancer, on top of having a weak heart and immune system. When you were four, your parents died and you were passed around from foster home to foster home until all that stress landed you in the hospital. As you can guess, you died. Now, here you are."

"Parents…?"

"Yeah, don't think too hard on that right now. When you wake up, most of your memories are still hazy. It'll come back to you in time. Now, c'mon. Freakin' hounds're running me ragged. And, if it makes you feel better, your parents were scumbags and I think forgetting them is best for you."

"Nu doesn't know how to feel about that… But Nu made you a promise." Nu scuffled off the bed to stand beside Ragna.

"Alright then." Ragna tapped the ground with the base of his scythe and the space shattered.

Nu jolted and spun around, encompassed by darkness and latched onto Ragna. "W-what happened?!"

"Didn't I tell you this isn't your room? We're in Purgatory– a temporary space meant to house deceased souls waiting to be guided to their final resting place. Think of it as kind of like a warehouse of the dead. Once you woke up and I took you, there was no need for it anymore."

Her grip did not loosen. "Nu still doesn't get it…"

"That's fine. You don't need to understand the nitty-gritty. If you get the general idea of what's happened to ya, nothing else matters." Ragna heaved the scythe above his head and sliced a hole through space. "This'll take us outta here to the river Agaron. It's a long way and the wait's a pain for the ship to return, so let's hurry."

Nu held her breath as if about to dive into a pool. She jumped into the portal and it closed once Ragna stepped in afterward.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Idea is not mine, conception, theme, and groundwork by friend. Inspired by Vinland Saga.**_

* * *

**Viking Saga **

**By KindredWriter**

**Synopsis: It's Ragna's sixteenth birthday and his father finally agreed to have him aboard his ship Har Holmrygr for his first ever raid. Things, however, do not go according to script as the young laddie finds himself stranded alone in unknown territory.**

**Characters (so far): Ragna, Kokonoe, Jubei, Nine.**

**Pairing: RagnaXKokonoe**

**Rating: T (Might change to M)**

* * *

Men ploded into the waters of the Iceland shore, tossed their gear onto the head Viking longship dubbed_ Har Holmrygr_ and its fleet of nine ships in preparation for the planned raid. Har Holmrygr was constructed of strong oak and carved upward at the stern and bow its arch towered twice over the tallest man, towering over the side fleet. Each ship could hold over one hundred men, easily, but with a harsh winter ahead, they couldn't risk taking more food than required so would make do with what they had and lowered the men to forty on the side ships and sixty on the main.

Watching his fellow clansmen work, psyched for his first ever raid, Ragna knew no other child would be happier than he was right now.

His father Hróðvitnir oversaw the gathering of materials, shouting what needed to go where and who, sparing his excited son a smile, one the boy shot back. He had a bushy beard tied at the tip, a nose a little crooked from a man who managed to land a good hit on him (though didn't live long too regret it, he heard), a scar on his face from a childhood scrap and silver hair coming from his helm. A gene said to come from his norse origin, Fenrir, but the story told sounded too far fetched for even _he_ to believe. Ragna thought it was cool though.

Norse mythological heritage aside, his strength on the battlefield, which earned him the respect, fear, and loyalty of his men, could have surely been granted by the gods themselves. Nearly seven feet and by far the strongest in his village, deemed its head by his feats alone, his overwhelming power and skill was something to behold. Ragna dreamed to see it himself. Ever since Ragna saw his father come back with a massive haul of goods, the only thing he could think about was becoming a viking to help.

Ragna settled himself on the strong oak of Har Holmrygr, groaning at the conversation around him. Then, one viking smirked at him, "Ready lad? Daddy won't be there ta save ya once we've started, y'know?"

"Shuddup. I don't need savin'." A roar of laughter erupted among those who heard Ragna's declaration. He glared at the man in front of him. "I dunno why you're laughin'. Wasn't it your kid I made cry during practice? Like father like son, don't they say?"

He stopped laughing and a crowd of "oohs" followed. Before the now peeved warrior could launch his own verbal assault, Hróðvitnir arrived and smacked Ragna on the back of his head. "Enough."

"What the hell!? They started it!"

Hróðvitnir sighed. "You can finish once we've finished."

Ragna pouted. "Fine…"

Chatter filled the fleet as the warriors prepared themselves mentally for the trip ahead. Family came aboard to wish their husbands goodbye, the children shooting Ragna jealous glares that he, before any of them, got to experience a viking raid first hand. Heh. Definitely something to brag about once he got back home with pounds of food for winter.

Done with his mental checklist and warriors and supplies all accounted for, Hróðvitnir took his position at the stern of the commanding ship, a hand up high to signal their departure. The vikings gripped their oars tight, ready to move on his command, rowed out in near perfect synchronicity once Hróðvitnir hand came down. Ragna watched his clansmen's strokes as the sounds of his villagers cheers soon stopped reaching his ear, drowned out by the wooden creaks and rippling waves of the frigid North Sea. Ragna's chest swelled with pride; he was no longer a child waving among the crowd, forced to wait for his father to return, but on the ship with the warriors of his clans- a true viking himself -ready to feast on what the world had to offer.

So bad did he want to row along with the others. He was strong, Ragna knew he could handle it despite his father's constant rejections. Perhaps he didn't want him to screw things up. This was the real deal, after all. And how the other's sweat soaked their tunics, warriors who have been doing this far longer than he had, it sounded like a good idea for him to hold off for a little while.

"Enough! Stop rowing!" Hróðvitnir shouted as, one by one, the other ships stopped with remarkable precision, then stuck their shields on the side facing outward. Then, after giving charge of the rudder to his second in command, his sworn brother, Birgir, gave Ragna the command which alighted a smile on his face. "Set ye sail."

That he did. The massive sail was about as tall as the ship was long, made of woven multi-colored cloth. Ragna had accompanied his father on a few fishing trips, studying how the sail was set and getting it down-pat. Though, beyond the sail which separated him for his father, Hróðvitnir chuckled at his inexperienced son's troubles. Once Ragna finished the sail and sat back to watch the rising waves, gasping at a few sea creatures, he realized all the men on the boat had a given job to do and never sat still. Curious, he asked Birger, "What's my job."

"Listen, learn, observe. Once ya can put up a sail properly, you'll get your fair share." Birgir had dark brown eyes to his father's heterochromia, which the storyteller of their village claims are the eyes of Hati and Skoll. Though, for the duration of the ride, Birgir did most of the heavy lifting while everyone else did sporadic check-ups on the bow and stern. Once the waves calmed and Ragna could move freely on the ship, he made his way over to his father who stood at the helm, eyes forward and arms folded.

"How long till we reach?"

"Easy, son. We still have aplenty ways to go." He smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. "I dreamed of takin' ya on my ship, y'know? For years ye begged, and now, how d'you feel?"

Ragna stifled his excitement. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of all the men and responded as calmly as he could. "Amazing. Just wish you took me out early."

"Would I wish I could, but couldn't. I made a promise to ye aunt t'make sure ye were safe. And now…" Hróðvitnir took a deep breath. "If ye have any questions for me, ask away. I will answer."

Ragna's jaw dropped. "Really? No more-"

"No more. Ye deserve to know everything. About yer mother." Ragna gulped and nodded, ready. "In yer second year she caught flu. By the time I return she knew death would take her, but before I left, she had me promise to never take ya out to sea."

Ragna gaped. "Why?"

"Your protection. The sea is dangerous lad. Creatures of all kind prowl these unsuspecting waters."

"They say once you fall in, you can never come back."

Hróðvitnir nodded. "The sea is perilous. Anything can happen out here. Some of the storytellers tales aren't talltales, y'know. Some are real. Men get lost out in sea never to return, attacked by mysterious creatures. If ye aunt ever found out I brought ya with me, she'd skin me. Give another reason to. She never did like me much."

"How come?"

"I wasn't there to comfort my wife in her passing. You were...supposed to have a brother."

"Oh." Ragna didn't know how to respond. His heart dropped to his stomach. "A brother…"

"Your aunt could never look me in the eyes again, which is why she took ya till ye voice got a little deeper. Treated ye good though, yeah?"

"Yes. But, tell me more about my mother. What was she like?"

Hróðvitnir closed his eyes and smiled at the memory. "Beautiful, feisty. Think ye get that from her. It was a magnificent battle and the Danes put up one hell of a fight. Can never forget the man who broke me nose. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her, Helka. Thought she would bring reinforcements, so I chased her."

"The woman you chased was my mother? And...she was a Dane?"

"Yes. Dane to the very marrow." Hróðvitnir pulled up his sleeves to reveal fading bite marks. "Tackled her and she bit me so hard blood drew. Shocked me and she freed herself, but I tackled her again. So scared she thought I tried to force her."

Ragna almost didn't want to ask. "Did you?"

"Never. My mother had me take a pledge and if I break it may the gods have mercy on me. But growing up, unidentical to the man I called father, I think she might have been. Wouldn't disbelieve it. He was crude and viscous. But before I set sail for sea, I killed the bastard. Upset me mother some but she forgave me, and even admitted to the joy upon his death, once I brought silver and goods from the far continent. He deserved it after what he did to her."

"What'd he do?"

He shrugged. "Anything. A captive forced has little freedom. She be starved if she did not marry the man, more so if she conceived. Be dead in days. For men, pleasure take but a wee minute. For the lass, be misery till death." A moment of pause, and he hoped Ragna understood his meaning. "That's why, here and now, I want you t'make the same pledge I did when I was still a fledgling. Do not force a woman." Ragna nodded and he continued. "Back to yer mother," his smile returned, "I made her promise not to hurt me or try to run, then let her up. It was then I realized her beauty and her chains."

"She was a slave?"

"Yes. I broke her chains and scooped her up in my arms. I still remember the shock on her face once her arms and legs were freed. But when she realized where I was taking her, she said, 'I'm going nowhere without my sister.' I only meant to take her and convince her to come with me, but she'd only do so unless I bring her sister, too."

Ragna chuckled. "Is that why aunty hates you so much?"

"Yes. Helka told me she was supposed to marry a bastard of a man. Yer aunty always believed they were in love. Helka said if I wanted her, had to save her sister first. And even though she loves her husband to death yer aunt is too stubborn to see the life she was going to live as a miserable mistress." Hróðvitnir placed a caring hand on his son's shoulder. "You must be stronger and wiser and know what's best for those ye care about even if they disagree with ye. And you will learn. I will teach ye."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Taking some creative liberties with how this cast spends hours debating power levels._

* * *

**Bullshit**

**By KindredWriter**

**Summary: Workshopping a method to contend with the mad dog, the cast plays a game of bullshit.**

**Characters: Kokonoe, Lambda, Noel, Ragna, Rachel, Celica, Kagura, Makoto, Tsubaki, Jin, Jubei, Tager, and Hibiki**

* * *

Kokonoe dealt the last card and checked her hand. "First thing's first, Azrael. Anyone have ideas?"

"Negative. One ace." Lambda set her card face down.

"Shouldn't his limiters still be on? One two." Noel laid her card upside-down.

"It should..." Ragna glared daggers at Noel who ducked behind her cards sliding his card atop the rest. Despite the obvious sign of a fib, knowing Noel, she probably wasn't. "One three."

"Bullshit." Kagura called and smirked to find a king.

Ragna slammed his cards onto the table. "You cheated, that's bullshit!"

"Name of the game," the colonel smirked, his hands up in the air.

"Just you watch..." Ragna grumbled retrieving the small stack. His eyes widened seeing his hand and faced Noel with a righteous fury. He pulled on her cheeks as she flailed her arms. "You _were_ lying!"

Rachel sighed. "He most likely posses all the threes in the deck. To Azrael," she placed two fours onto the table's center, "he may have freed himself from his limiters. I would think it is within Izanami's power."

"We had a really rough time with Azrael before... Three, fives." Celica set her card.

"We got lucky last time. Bullshit, by the way," Kokonoe said.

"Guess again!" Celica smiled triumphantly when she revealed her fives.

"Mother...!" Kokonoe growled retrieving her pile. She glared daggers at Rachel and the smirk she got in returned made her blood boil.

"Without his limiters, we would've been screwed. If his limiters are removed, there's no telling what could happen with him. One, six." Kagura laid his card down.

"Yeah, you guys came back all banged up." Makoto shuddered recalling what happened to some of the contestants who ran into Azrael early. "Two seveeeeeens."

"One eight." Tsubaki set down, oblivious to Makoto's victorious smirk. "Can't we use his Enchanted Dragonov somehow?"

"We'd run the risk of unleashing his power that way." Kagura said.

Jin scoffed. "What a nuisance. Three nines."

"Settin' two tens here." Jubei said.

Tager set his card after a moment of analysis. "One jack."

"Two queens." Hibiki said.

Tager glared. "Two?"

"Yes. If you want to call it, you may," he implored.

"One king." Kokonoe placed her card.

"H-hey!" Tager gaped.

"You were taking too damn long," she responded.

"One ace." Lambda went.

"Damn, it's impossible to read you..." Ragna grumbled.

"Two t-two's," Noel stuttered under Ragna's harsh glare.

Jubei sighed. "C'mon, son, don't bully the poor girl."

"Yeah yeah..." Ragna tossed two three's down, an action scrutinized by Rachel.

"I do not believe you. Flip." With a bright smile of victory on his face, dismay came over Rachel when he revealed he had set the correct pair and pointed at her with a "ha!". "Bloody hell!" She gathered up the stack. Her gaze fixed on Kokonoe who gave her a wicked grin of her own. _Taste of your own medicine, _it said.


End file.
